


This means war

by NYS30



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Luke Cage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Misty and Claire plot to take over the school bake sale, the PTA, and possibly the world.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not the slamming of the door or the loud voices that wakes Luke from his sleep, oh no, it’s the tiny ball of energy that seems to vault from the door right onto his stomach. 

“Mami and momma are taking over the PTA daddy!” His daughter informs him gleefully. Luke groans and instantly wishes he had listened Bobby Fish and got a few winks at the barbershop. The past few weeks (months it seems) all he’s heard about is how the current head of the PTA, Mrs. Mariah Dillard-Alvarez is running it with an iron fist. How she and her devil spawn of a daughter are screwing up what should be a great place for parents to meet and interact.

Luke debates whether to stay in bed with his mini-me (he swears Claire didn’t speak to him for days after her birth. Crying how she carried her for 9 months, endured labor and “she looks nothing like me”, Mistys got her side-eye going, telling him it better not happen with the next one.) But in the end he gets up and makes his way into the kitchen.

Misty is sitting at the counter making notes and Claire is putting away the dishes and circles around to jab at the paper.

“Oh, don’t forget to add how she basically blackmailed poor Lena Armstrong into giving her spoiled brat of a daughter the lead in the play. Mariah knows her girl can’t sing, tone deaf spoiled little-“She cuts herself off when she notices that Luke is standing there with arms crossed, Lillian right by his side mimicking his stance. “What? She can’t.” Claire mumbles.

“Should be a crime what that girl does to music” Misty replies without looking up. 

Luke shakes his head at the crazy women in his life. “I hear you’re attempting a coup and taking over the PTA?”

At that Misty looks up, Cheshire grin in place “Sho you right, starting with the bake sale coming up. I figure if I can round up enough support, we can knock Mariah’s snooty tail down a few pegs and we can serve what we like to eat. This is Harlem, people are coming for the Sweet Potato Pies, the Sugar Cookies-“

“Miss Cora’s Peach Cobbler is my favorite!” Lillian pipes up. 

“See my baby knows!” Misty squeezes her daughters’ cheeks affectionately. “They come for that, not no Kale Chips, gluten free crap. We’re taking her down this year.”

“No matter what she or her creepy, shades wearing, half her age-although, damn girl get some, husband have to say about it” Claire triumphantly declares. As she turns to Misty to speculate what it was that brought the two together, Luke grabs Lillian and escapes to the playroom.

Yep should’ve listened to Bobby Fish.


	2. This means war.....pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah Dillard-Alvarez is having none of this.

“Oh hell no.” It’s a mix between a groan and a growl. Hernan re-reads the email in disbelief, and considers deleting it before Mariah gets to it. 

“That’s a bad word, daddy.” His little girl doesn’t even look up from where she’s mimicking him inputting last night numbers from the club into her own mini-ledger (Mariah thinks it’s a good idea to encourage Evelyn to be business minded, Hernan just likes to have his girl next to him) 

“I know it is baby girl, but it’s what your mama’s gonna raise when she sees this email.” He tries to think of a way to at least stall when he hears the door behind him creak open even more.

“What email?” Mariah Dillard-Alvarez is in the building, and before he could even try to change the subject, his baby girl (a mini Mariah in the making) blurts out “Lillian’s mommies are gonna do the bake sale for you, mommy! They’re gonna have cookies, and pies and cakes-“ she takes a breath to go on, but Mariah has heard enough. She looks to her husband who has retreated beneath an old pair of shades he found somewhere.

“What exactly is my baby talking about…..Shades?” She asks (seriously, it’s not like she can’t tell what he’s thinking with or without those damn things on. She’s been reading him since he was a teenager.)

Hernan wordlessly shows her the email that was sent on behalf of Evelyns’ school.

“These heffas must’ve lost their Got-damn minds.” The round the way Harlem girl that she normally works so hard to suppress slips out from Mariah’s mouth.

Yep, that’s his cue. He scoops up Evelyn (who somehow has found a pair of shades as well, damn kid is almost as sneaky as he is) and vacates the premises with a promise to let her sing into the club’s mike. 

As he’s closing the door all he hears is “Y’all want a war, you got it.”


	3. Parent Teacher Conference

“You both are going to meet me at the school this afternoon for the parent teacher conference, right?” Claire asked her husband and wife. 

“I don’t know why we have to go, our baby is an absolute angel.” Misty smothers Lillian with loud kisses.

“It will be nice to hear our completely unbiased opinion confirmed.” Luke agreed. “What time did we get?”

Claire smirked “Get this, we’re after Mariah Dillard and her boy toy of a husband.”

A pause, then “Oh we’re getting there early, this is gonna be gold!” Misty snickers.

 

“I’m not sure I understand, what is the problem, exactly?” Mariah Dillard-Alvarez raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” the teacher nervously licked her lips and shot a glance to Mr. Alvarez, who was standing behind his seated wife. “Your daughter was caught, um, well, selling candy to some of the other kids.”

Mariah exchanged glances with her husband. “You saying my baby girl is running an illegal snack ring?” Hernan asked.

“No, what it sounds like is our baby girl is being punished for seeing an underserved market and exerting some savvy business sense.” Mariah countered.

“Mrs. Dillard-“ The teacher is cut off by Hernan clearing his throat. “Um, Mr. and Mrs. Alvarez, Evelyn is obviously a very bright young lady, and normally we would encourage independent thought and what turns out to be a quite vicious business acumen-“

“What’s the issue?” Hernan interrupts impatiently.

“It’s not safe. Some of the kids could have allergies or other food restrictions, and seeing as it’s happening on school grounds, if anything were to happen the school would be liable.” The teacher looked as if she’d rather be anywhere but there at the moment. Hernan rolls his eyes and turns away to retrieve their daughter, who up until now has been sitting quietly in the back of the room near the cubbyholes each child had decorated to their personal taste.

“Okay fine, we can understand that, it won’t happen again. We’re leaving now baby girl, get your coat.” Apparently the conference was over, the Dillard-Alvarez’s disappearing in a cloud of indignation. 

Misty peeked around the corner, “I told ya’ll that would be gold!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on tumblr that I decided to embellish on, with Luke/Misty/Claire being polyamorous and their rule following, mild mannered child versus Mariah/Shades and their rowdy, illegal candy ring running, angel.


End file.
